


my power trip is fiercer than your divine grasp

by arsonist



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, slight dub-con undertones maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonist/pseuds/arsonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loki muses about what he'd do if he could control thor's heart. poetry fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my power trip is fiercer than your divine grasp

if i could control your Heart  
 (which i can't; other's, yes; yours, no)  
 i'd ask you, not force you, to give me what i want  
  
 for my greatest pleasure would come from  
 you simply blindly handing me  
 e _verything_  
                   you hold dear  
  
 of course, i'd want you to suffer as you do  
 (i'd want you to scream for no one to hear:  
                           a silent, pathetic thing, crawling out of your  
                           straining throat)  
                                              struggle, as you do,  
  
 while having no choice.  
                                                  [ a war between heart and mind! ]  
  
 but, after that initial brawl  
 kneeling, bent as a nail hit upon  
 by a  hammer  at the wrongest angle  
 the palms of your Large Hands would face the sky

  
                   and you'd deliver.


End file.
